A Fine an' Pleasant Misery
by Dream Painter
Summary: COMPLETE: Her life was over. She'd lost all feeling. Everything was utterly and completely numb. Her life had lost its meaning, it had ended... and she hadn't even been there when it happened.
1. Chapter 1

**A Fine an' Pleasant Misery  
**By Dream Painter

0o0

**Chapter One**

"_And some of the time, you would say it was luck..."_

0o0

Her life was over.

She'd lost all feeling. Everything was utterly and completely numb. Her life had lost its meaning, it had ended... and she hadn't even been there when it happened.

It had been a month before, that night when she had died. It was the night before her birthday. Her brother – her hero, best friend, partner, and protector – had crept out after she had fallen asleep. He'd gone to get her a present. There was a necklace that had caught her eye, a lovely strand of pearls, and she had been hinting about it for weeks.

So, he had gone out to get it for her.

And he didn't come back.

She wasn't immediately concerned when she awoke the next morning and he wasn't there. He'd often gone out by himself, even she did so on occasion, and nothing had ever gone wrong. In fact, that morning she had felt excited, knowing exactly where her brother had gone and what he would bring with him upon his return.

By noontime, she had begun to feel a little uneasy. What sort of trouble had her brother ran into? She hoped he was still able to get her present to her. It would be disappointing if he had to ditch it somewhere...

A short time later found her asking others when they'd last seen her older sibling and if he had mentioned anything about being out for the day. Apparently, the tom had said nothing of plans for the day nor had anyone seen him since the previous night, but they wished her a happy birthday.

Evening was nowhere near falling before she was imploring Munkustrap to send groups out to help search for her brother. If she hadn't been so anxious, she doubted the tabby would have given heed to her concern. After all, the two of them were always up to some sort of mischief and they had always gotten out of it with unparalleled finesse.

Two hours later, she paced back and forth across the clearing in the growing dusk. Her group had returned half an hour before, along with several of the others. Still, there was no news of her brother. Even the other Jellicles were starting to worry. She was just about to go back out and search again by herself when Munkustrap's group returned. The tabby was carrying a pearl necklace.

Automatically, she felt her spirits rise and she trotted over to meet them, taking the necklace in one paw. "Ah – it's lovely!" she exclaimed, smiling happily, then tilted her head to look around the striped tom. "Where's Mungo?"

She didn't like the look that Munkustrap was giving to her. It was full of... No! She turned her attention to the other two, to Alonzo and Skimbleshanks.

"'e's on 'is way, isn't 'e? Was 'e hurt?" she asked, struggling to keep the smile on her face from wavering. They weren't answering right away because they were tired. That's what it was. Of course they'd be tired after running about the city to find him. It was only natural. It wasn't empathy she saw in their eyes, it was weariness.

"Teazer," Munkustrap began quietly, his tone thick, "I'm so sorry..."

"NO! There's nothin' ta be sorry 'bout! Munkus, ya can't talk like that – yer makin' me worry. Ya can't..." Hysteria had crept into her tone despite her best efforts to stave it off, making her accent harder to understand.

"We found the necklace in an alley, Rumpleteazer," Skimbleshanks spoke up, his gentle brogue somehow making his words harsher. "There was the smell of pollicles and your brother, an' there was a fair amount of fur and blood..."

"What are ya sayin'?"

It was Alonzo who answered. "Most of the blood belonged to Mungojerrie. It's not likely he would have gotten very far. Were he anywhere in the area, we would have found him," he told her, hesitating a moment before finishing, "but we didn't."

The necklace fell from her paw as agony tore through her entire being. Unable to remain upright, she collapsed to the ground, her body nearly convulsing with the pain washing over her. Sobs stole her breath away as tears marred her vision.

She'd killed him. He was gone and it was all her fault. If only she hadn't asked for anything, hadn't insisted on having _that_ necklace. Or if she had woken up when he was leaving. If she'd gone with him. If...

Somehow, she had gotten to her den, to the den she shared with her brother. They'd continue searching for awhile, she'd been told, maybe a human or another cat had come to the tom's aid. She had finally stopped weeping and hadn't cried since.

That had been a month before and Munkustrap had finally had to call off the search. She now sat in front of her makeshift vanity as she had almost every waking moment since her life had ended. The necklace lay on the table in front of her. She'd never worn it, knowing that her brother would want to put it on her himself. It was part of the surprise, after all.

Looking up, she saw a familiar face gazing back at her. Her breath caught in her throat. "You're 'ere..." she whispered, returning the smile before her. The necklace was placed around her neck and the queen couldn't help but grin appreciatively. "It really is a beauty, ain't it?"

The familiar face nodded wordlessly.

0o0

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

0o0

Rumpleteazer stayed up that night, prattling on about anything and everything that came to mind. It was as if a floodgate had opened, making her incapable of stemming the flow of words pouring from her mouth. Eventually, she dozed off, her head laying on the vanity, and that is how Jennyanydots found her when she came to check on her the next day.

"Teazer," Jenny spoke quietly, placing a paw on the younger cat's shoulder. "Rumpleteazer."

Rumpleteazer slowly opened her eyes, gazing blearily up at the queen standing over her. "Jenny?" she mumbled.

The tabby couldn't help but smile. That was the most response she had really gotten out of the younger queen in more than a month. "Good morning. Have you eaten, yet?" It was something she asked everyday, always with the same response.

"Not yet," Rumpleteazer yawned, "though, I guess I prob'ly should."

That wasn't the response she had gotten everyday. Ever since... well, Rumpleteazer would say she wasn't hungry. If it hadn't been for Jenny and a few of the others, she probably wouldn't have eaten at all. As it was, she had already lost a fair amount of weight.

"You're welcome to join me for breakfast, Teazer," Jenny said, trying not to sound overeager. She had no idea what might have caused the young calico to sound so much more like herself today, but she wasn't about to question it, either.

"I think I will, actually," Rumpleteazer agreed, stretching as she rose to her feet. "Thanks, Jenny."

Jennyanydots watched as Rumpleteazer turned towards her reflection and gave a slight grin. How good it was to see that smile again! The little queen had been so depressed since Mungojerrie had disappeared, undoubtedly blaming herself for his loss. She was even wearing the necklace now – his last gift for her.

As the two queens made their way towards Jenny's den, the older cat couldn't help but feel a bit optimistic. Clearly, Rumpleteazer had made the first step in overcoming her grief. In time, she'd be whole again.

Unnoticed, Rumpleteazer cast a brief glance at a reflective surface that they passed.

If Jenny only knew...

0o0o0

After breakfast, Rumpleteazer decided to visit the clearing. The other Jellicles were all relieved to see her again, certain that her reappearance was a good sign. A few of the younger cats trotted up to greet her.

"Rumpleteazer!" Pouncival and Electra exclaimed happily.

"Teazer, we've missed you," Victoria added sincerely.

"Oh, Teazer!" Etcetera impulsively hugged the older queen, before pulling away again. She caught sight of the necklace. "How pretty! Is that the necklace Mungo got for you?"

"_Cet-ty!_" Electra hissed.

"I'm sorry!"

"Teazer?" Victoria spoke worriedly. "Are you alright?"

Rumpleteazer had an arm wrapped across her chest, that horrible agony clawing at her heart. She was gasping desperately, unable to draw in any air. Her eyes were fixed ahead, unseeing, as the world lost all focus.

"Teazer!" The cats around her were all calling her name, now, frantically trying to reach her, thus garnering the attention of others.

"What happened?" Coricopat demanded. Tantomile had a paw on Rumpleteazer's shoulder. The twins couldn't have been more silent in their approach had they materialized out of thin air.

"I just complimented her necklace!" Cetty cried guiltily.

"_And_ said her brother's name!" Pounce contributed.

Coricopat frowned reprovingly. "In the future, it would probably be best not to mention either," he censured, dismissing them with a wave of his paw. Hesitantly, the four cats walked away.

"Rumpleteazer," Tantomile spoke softly to the distraught queen, gently lifting her chin so that her gaze was directed towards her own. "Teazer, _breath_."

Finally, Teazer sucked in a substantial breath, followed by another, until her respiration finally evened out again.

"I'm sorry," she murmured shakily, waiting for the pain in her chest to subside once more. It didn't, completely, but the world had lost its fuzziness and she felt she might be able to function long enough to escape back to her den.

Tantomile smiled kindly at her. "There is nothing for you to apologize for," she assured. "Perhaps, you need someplace a bit.. quieter. Cori and I know a place with an excellent view. Would you like to join us?"

Rumpleteazer looked up at the two identical cats, but instead of the renewed stab of pain she half-expected, she felt herself comforted a bit. Here were two cats who could comprehend the closeness she'd shared with... _with her brother_, she forced herself to think the words. More than anyone else, they would be able to understand.

"I'd like that," she finally answered. "A lot."

0o0

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** _ _/denotes telepathic communication/_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

0o0

Rumpleteazer sat atop the shorter of the two buildings flanking the Junkyard, the twins seated on either side of her. Though not as reclusive as many believed, neither Coricopat nor Tantomile were huge talkers, either – which presently suited Teazer just fine.

She took in a deep breath. "You can spy on ever'one from 'ere, can't ya?" she murmured, looking down into the Junkyard below.

"Should we desire to do so," Tantomile conceded with a wry smile.

Coricopat made a sound that was somewhere between a laugh and a snort. "Which, with my sister, is more often that she'd admit."

"I've noticed it's not too far beneath you, either," his sibling countered with a sniff.

Teazer laughed. "I'd never 'ave thought the two of you bickered like that."

"Oh, regularly," Cori replied, "just usually not out loud."

"Right – that makes sense." The twins were rather well-known for their telepathic abilities – something that made some of the other Jellicles feel a bit uneasy around them.

"It really is good to see you again, Rumpleteazer," Tantomile told her, "to see a bit of your smile. You really have no idea how much cheer and warmth you bring to the tribe."

"Gee... uh, thanks, Tanta."

"If you ever need anything," Coricopat added, "be it companionship, or an ear to listen – anything – you're always welcome to come to us."

Looking from one to the other, Rumpleteazer couldn't help but see the sincerity in their matching amber gazes. Never one to cry much before, she choked up a bit, nonetheless. "Thank you," she whispered, blinking tears out of her own eyes.

Perhaps, she didn't have to be alone, after all...

0o0o0

The time passed quickly and Rumpleteazer didn't return to her den until late afternoon. As she neared her dwelling, she had moved faster and faster, until she finally broke into a run, arriving breathless in the single room.

Excitement and fear rising in her heart, she turned. There, standing in front of the vanity across from her was the familiar face from before, smiling happily back at her. "You're 'ere," she echoed the words she had murmured the previous night. She wasn't alone.

"Where else would I be?" came the cheeky reply.

Grinning sheepishly, Teazer shrugged. "I dunno... elsewhere."

"Elsewhere?" an incredulous echo.

"Never mind. All that matters is you're 'ere. I miss you when you're gone, y'know."

"It's good thing I don't plan on goin' anywhere, then, ain' it?"

"Yeah." Rumpleteazer continued to gaze ahead, almost hungrily, drinking in the familiar features with her eyes as though to fix them in her mind forever.

"Well, are ya gonna sit down an' tell me about your day, or keep starin' at me?"

She sat, and the familiar face settled down across from her. Then, she proceeded to tell about her day.

0o0o0

Tantomile sat, tail twitching pensively. Her brother came out and joined her outside the den that they shared. He tilted his head to gaze at her.

_/Penny for you thoughts?/_ Coricopat borrowed a human phrase to make his inquiry.

_/I am uncertain,/_ she replied without looking at him, instead focusing on his view of her own face. She agreed with his assessment: she looked conflicted.

"Is it concerning Rumpleteazer?" he asked aloud, knowingly. The sudden sound caused her to start, but only Cori would have noticed.

"Yes," she said, turning to face him. _/I'm worried about her, Cori./_

He nodded. _/You are not convinced that she is even as well as she appears, now./_

_/It is possible... but I'm not convinced, no./_

_/Should we look into her mind?/_

Tantomile watched her own expression turn disapproving from her sibling's viewpoint. _/We vowed _not_ to intrude upon the others' privacy in such a way,/_ she reminded him.

_/I know,/_ he frowned, then continued verbally, "but what if your impression is right? What if she isn't getting better? We're the only ones who could know for sure."

"Give her more time before we resort to that," she murmured softly. "She lost her other half. I don't think I'd survive half as well if it were me."

_If she is surviving, at all,_ he thought privately, but responded, sincerely, "Me, neither, sister. I would be lost without you."

The queen turned in the direction of Rumpleteazer's den once more and her brother did the same. _/I pray Everlasting Cat shall never permit it./_

0o0o0

_A couple nights later..._

"I dunno, I think I got more."

"Rubbish!" Rumpleteazer declared, gazing down at her own loot. "We got exactly the same amount!"

A thoughtful frown. "I guess you're right... I still beat ya back 'ere, though."

The queen pouted. "So you claim." Ignoring the cheeky grin sent her way, she stuffed her loot back into her bag. "I'm goin' ta bed!" she announced.

"G'night, Teaz'."

"G'night."

0o0

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_**A/N: **_The following has nothing to do with the current story. It does, however, have to do with a companion piece I wish to do for _**Elder Son**_. When I imagine my stories, I sorta see them as one might see a movie trailer, so in light of that, I wrote one for a few of my story ideas. For any not interested in reading it, feel free to skip to the end and hit "Next." ~Dream_

_

* * *

_

_From the Muse that brought you _Elder Son_:_

"ADI!"

_( With a cry of surprise, a young Admetus falls from a junk pile into the clearing )_

"_Everyone in the tribe has their place..."_

"Hey, hey, hey! My paws were still too big for my body, then!" Admetus protested.

"Your paws are still too big for your body," Exotica responded wryly.

"_even me,"_

"Could you at least _try_ to watch where you're going?" Plato demanded. "Honestly, Admetus – even our kit-brothers are more graceful than you."

"_the Junkyard Klutz."_

"Why aren't you bugging Tugger like the rest of the kittens?"

"It doesn't make any sense to like the same tom as all of my friends, does it?"

"_I never set out to be anyone other than myself"_

"And when he looked out through the bars of the area," Munkustrap rehearsed.

_( An oil soaked Admetus makes his way between two loose boards in a fence, trying to rub the grime out of his reddened eyes )_

"Uh, Munkus... about that story you plan on telling for the revel..."

"_Certainly not a hero"_

_( Electra cowers helplessly in a corner as a large pollicle bears down on her )_

"You're him, aren't you?"

_( The dog whirls about with an angry snarl as it is attacked from behind )_

"You're the one who saved me."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"_Life is hard."_

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty..."

"_Living it is harder."_

"She doesn't even see you! … just like you never see me …"

_0o0_

"You stay away from her."

"_Yet, somehow, I'm still extremely lucky"_

"Don't ever do that to me again."

"Why do you care?"

_0o0_

"No one will ever suspect it's you, y'know," Munkustrap pointed out.

"I wouldn't suspect it's me."

"_Must be dumb luck..."_

0o0

**DUMB LUCK**

_2010._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

0o0

"I think we'd 'ave better luck tamorrow," Rumpleteazer opined, sitting in the middle of the trail to fix her counterpart with a stern gaze.

"You always think we'd 'ave better luck the next day! Sometimes, I think ya just like ta argue with me."

"I'm not arguin'. I'm just tryin' to think smart, is all," the queen sulked. "Fine, then! Tonight – an' I will get more than you, this time."

"We'll see 'bout that, now, won't we? It's like you've been readin' my brain, lately. We always get exactly the same when we..." The sentence was left trailing as someone came around the corner.

"Oh," Skimbleshanks said. He hadn't expected to see anybody. "Hello, Rumpleteazer. What are yeh up to, today?"

"Nothin'," Rumpleteazer answered. "We wasn't doin' anything we're not s'posed ta."

The Railway Cat had to force his smile a bit at that. Poor thing had grown so accustomed to doing everything with her brother that she must have said 'we' out of sheer habit. He decided not to call her out on it. Surely, she'd be having enough trouble coping without others constantly reminding her of her loss.

"Y'know yeh sound suspicious when you claim yeh aren't up to something," he chided. The calico rewarded him with one of her impish – and rather infectious – grins.

"You're prob'ly right," she admitted with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Skimble chuckled good-naturedly. "Don't behave too badly, lass," he admonished with a wink. "I'd best be off, now."

"'ave a good night!" Teazer called after him. Once his footsteps faded, she glanced about until she found what she was looking for. "Coward," she accused. Answered with an impish grin not unlike her own, the queen continued towards the clearing in relative silence.

"Teazer!"

"Teazer – you gotta answer honestly, alright?"

Rumpleteazer found herself flanked almost instantly by Etcetera and Pouncival as she entered the clearing. "Answer what honestly?" she questioned bemusedly.

"Who's taller? Me or Pounce?" Cetty asked.

"It's me, right?" Pounce added, standing up as tall as he possibly could.

Teazer fought to hide her amusement. "Let's see," she murmured slowly, circling around the two younger cats before stopping in front of them once again. "Etcetera," she answered with certainty.

"HA!" the little queen declared.

"Wait a moment..." Rumpleteazer frowned, drawing their attention back to her. "I think Cetty's 'ead fur is a bit longer. So, if ya flattened it down on the both of ya..." She did just that, then announced, "Pounce is taller."

"Told you -" Pounce began, but Teazer broke in, again.

"But, that's not right, either – I think 'Cetera's slouchin' a bit..." She continued in this manner for some time before finally concluding that the two youngsters were exactly the same height – which happened to be true.

"Aw, Teazer..." Cetty whined as the older queen gave them an unapologetic smile.

"No fair, Rumpleteazer," Pounce shared his friend's sentiment as they went off to ask someone else's opinion on the matter.

"Those two have been at it since this morning," Munkustrap said, chuckling at the calico's antics as he took a seat beside her.

"I don't doubt it," Rumpleteazer laughed.

The tabby felt a slight stab of remorse at the sound, at seeing that smile which had been missing for so long. It made the topic which he wanted to broach all the more distasteful. Sometimes, he really didn't like being the second-in-command of the tribe.

"How have you been?" he opted to start with a more innocuous inquiry.

"Oh, fine," she answered. "Y'know – the same."

"Good," Munkustrap nodded. "That's... good."

She tilted her head inquisitively.

"I realize that... perhaps," he began. "I mean, obviously, you'd rather not even think about it, at all..."

She felt a knot form in her stomach. "About what?" The question was unusually soft.

"I think," the tom proceeded gingerly, "it may be time to schedule an obsequy... for Mungojerrie."

For a moment, Munkustrap wondered if he had actually finished the sentence as Rumpleteazer just stared blankly back at him. He had waited two weeks since she'd started coming out of her den again, wanting to put off the inevitable as long as he could. The evidence was conclusive, though – they had sent off cats on less. It was time to bid Mungojerrie farewell.

The tabby was about to repeat himself, when Rumpleteazer spoke up.

"No." Her voice was quiet, her tone firm.

He hated himself for pressing the issue, but did so out a sense of duty to both her and her lost sibling. "Teazer, I know this must hard for you, but your brother..."

"'e's not dead!" she shouted. Heads all around the clearing turned to look.

Blue eyes widened in surprise. Of all the responses he had been expecting out of her, this was not one of them. Furthermore, he wasn't entirely certain what to make of her declaration or the almost wild determination in her own green eyes. "Rumpleteaz..."

"'E'S NOT!" Teazer repeated even louder, then backtracked a little. "I mean – I'm not ready to 'cept that, yet... 'e … 'e could still be out there!" Agony, the cruel beast that it was, clawed through her chest, once more, stealing away her ability to breathe. Munkustrap became blurry as her heart pounded loudly and insistently in her ears.

It wasn't true. It couldn't be true. He wasn't gone – he _couldn't_ be! Bringing a paw to her chest to keep it from exploding outward, she felt the necklace hanging around her neck.

Everlasting Cat... it was all her fault!

"Teazer?" A concerned voice, a weight resting gently on her shoulder.

"Put it off, Munkus," she sobbed. "I'm not ready, yet – jus', put it off!" Jerking away from him, she fled. Though, unable to see through the water obscuring her vision, she somehow made it back to her den. Securing the door behind her, Rumpleteazer threw herself onto her brother's bed and wept.

0o0

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

0o0

Late morning sunshine finally managed to rouse the calico. Teazer hadn't slept very well, having spent the majority of the night crying and the rest of it screaming awake from guilt-driven nightmares. It was her fault, all her fault. Her own selfishness had caused this agony. She, Rumpleteazer, was directly responsible for killing her own brother.

In her chest, her heart throbbed with excruciating pain. It hurt so much. Wrapping one arm across her ribcage, she used the other to lever herself from the bed. The queen stared down at the patchwork of the spread. She could remember the night she and her brother had gotten the blanket.

It wasn't the prettiest quilt Rumpleteazer had seen. In fact, it was rather ugly. None of the colors matched and some of the patches were smaller than others and there were patches on the patches. There were lots of pretty blankets out there, but Mun... her brother had chosen this one – one that even the humans had ceased to use.

"_Why would ya want such an ugly blanket?"_ she had asked.

She would never forget his answer: _"'Cos it's all made of scraps. Every bit o' this was prob'ly trash, but without it, ya wouldn't 'ave the blanket. It's all necessary, then, see? None of it's rubbish."_

None of it's rubbish.

That was how Macavity had treated them before they'd left, like trash. But her elder sibling had refused to believe it and wouldn't let her believe it, either.

_None of it's rubbish._ No cat is trash. Not even them.

As another pang stole her breath away, she turned, halting as she faced the vanity. She stared for a moment, through tear-blurred vision, confused. It was only her reflection, though, her own swollen eyes staring back at her. Still, Rumpleteazer felt a bit disoriented. It almost seemed like she hadn't actually seen herself for weeks, though, she knew full well that she faced the vanity every day. Had she really become so waifish? And was her fur really so disheveled? She was certain she hadn't noticed such changes in herself, but she wasn't sure why...

0o0

"Teazer?"

Rumpleteazer raised her gaze from her mindless scrutiny of the ground to meet a pair of concerned copper eyes. The queen blinked at the younger cat, uncertain how she came to be standing in front of her. True, the clearing wasn't really the place for solitude – which is precisely why Teazer had gone there in the first place. She felt that any more solitude in that den with its unending reminders of her missing sibling would drive her to madness. If it hadn't already. She just hadn't expected anyone to actually _interact_ with her.

"Are you... okay?" Jemima queried hesitantly, those wide, golden eyes of hers full of sympathy.

Unable to answer due to the lump which had taken residence in her throat, Rumpleteazer shook her head.

Jemima looked down at her feet, unsure as to what she could possibly say. Deciding words were woefully insufficient, the small tri-colored queen nuzzled her face against Teazer's, allowing a soft, soothing purr to rumble through her chest. Settling next to the older cat, the kitten silently studied the clearing around them.

Impassively, Teazer allowed her own eyes to drop back to the ground, her ears and shoulders every bit as drooped as before, her green eyes too bright with unshed tears. She wrapped her arm tighter about her, though, doing so failed to ease her pain. Pressed against her side, Jemima continued to purr, too quietly to be heard, but Teazer could feel it, nonetheless.

Several minutes later, Etcetera broke away from her roughhousing with Tumble and Pounce, trotting over to where Jemima and Rumpleteazer sat. She crouched down to peer up into the older queen's face for a moment.

_'Great,'_ Teazer thought dourly, _'Cetty'll be takin' Jemi away, now.'_ Giving her a small smile, the striped kitten disappeared from her line of vision a moment later.

Nearly knocking her over onto Jemima with a bright rumbling that Teazer was certain could be heard across the clearing, Etcetera rubbed up against her other side, where she also settled in to look out at the others. Rumpleteazer had had to put her arm down to keep from losing her balance. Surprised, she looked over at Cetty, who simply smiled back at her, her loud purring never faltering.

Before the distraught queen had fully begun to grasp just what was going on, Tumblebrutus and Pouncival galloped over. Nuzzling her face briefly with his own, Tumble turned to lay at her feet, a soft thrumming reverberating from his lithe frame. Pounce curled up next to Jemima, his own rambunctious purrs competing with Cetty's for volume.

Another form wriggled its way between Rumpleteazer and Etcetera as Victoria's wordless comfort joined the harmony of the others. Tears began to stream down Teazer's face. Too exhausted to fight it anymore, and too touched to want to, she let herself cry, allowing the murmuring of the five kittens to soothe her.

0o0

_To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

0o0

Jennyanydots smiled as Rumpleteazer emerged from the spare room in her den. The young calico had been in a distinctly depressed state the previous day and Jenny had been more than a little concerned, insisting that she stay the night. She seemed to be a bit better this morning, however, giving the older cat reason to hope she'd pull through.

"Hello, Teazer," Jenny greeted her. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did, actually," Rumpleteazer answered with a small smile of her own. "Better than I 'ave in a long time."

"I'm glad to hear it. Breakfast?"

Teazer thought about it. "I don't really feel up to eating, just yet," she said, then added hurriedly, "but I'll eat later! Just not now."

After a moment of consideration, Jenny gave a short nod. Forcing the young calico to eat would do little good, and trying to do so would probably end in failure, anyway.

"I think I'll go, now," Rumpleteazer spoke up before the gumbie cat could think of anything to say. "Thanks for lettin' me stay."

"Anytime, dear," Jenny told her sincerely. She was rewarded with another wan smile before the little queen took her leave. The tabby sighed quietly to herself. She really hoped the younger queen would be alright.

Rumpleteazer had every intention of heading straight back to her den without speaking to anyone. Having spent a good portion of the past twenty-four hours crying, she felt rather worn and disinclined to even try to interact with others. Inevitably, however, things seldom go as planned.

"Hi, Teazer!" Electra smiled up at her, appearing out of nowhere. "Are you going to the clearing?"

Teazer idly wondered if the kitten had left out the customary 'how-are-you' intentionally or because she had forgotten. "No," she replied, "I'm just 'eading 'ome from Jenny's."

The younger cat frowned thoughtfully. "You're just going to sit there all day by yourself?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah. I guess I am."

"... won't that be lonely?" Electra's warm copper gaze rested on her face, no doubt catching the flicker of pain that must have crossed her features.

"I'd rather be alone," Rumpleteazer insisted.

"But you're almost always alone, now, and you never were before," Electra pointed out, before her voice dropped down to a whisper. "If it were me, it'd make me feel even more sad."

Rumpleteazer stared at the little queen, though her gaze was no longer fixed on her. How had she not noticed what her persistent solitude had done to her? For more than a month, she had spent nearly every moment by herself, yet, the lack of intrusion had done nothing to raise her spirits. No, her numbed haze had succeeded only in letting her sink deeper into her despair and sadness, to the point that she could hardly differentiate one day from another. She wasn't even sure she could remember the last several weeks. Was it really better that way?

Sensing her indecision, Electra persisted. "Come on, Teazer," she said, taking the older cat by the paw. "Just for a little bit, okay? If you're still not up to it, then you can go back! Please?"

"Oh, alright, then," Rumpleteazer relented, allowing the kitten to pull her towards the clearing, "but just for a bit."

As they made their way into the clearing, the rest of the kittens gathered around, their greetings a bit subdued, but every bit as friendly as ever. Except for Etcetera, that is, whose momentum was slowed only enough to prevent bodily harm as she launched herself at the older cat.

"Teazer!" she exclaimed in delight, hugging the calico before pulling back a second later. "I was afraid you might hide away again!"

"_Cetty!_" Pounce and Victoria admonished simultaneously as Electra batted her ear.

Teazer found herself smiling. Cetty had always been so excitable and was certain to state things as they were. She considered it one of the kitten's strong suits, even if it was largely unintentional. "It's fine," the calico spoke up before Cetty's friends could be too hard on her – she hadn't meant any harm, after all. "'Lectra 'ad to drag me out."

"So... are you gonna spend the day with us?" Cetty asked, tentatively returning Rumpleteazer's smile.

"I reckon I could keep up with a bunch of kittens," Teazer replied, a ghost of that old roguish glint shining in her eyes.

"Oh, yeah?" Pouncival was quick to rise to the bait. "Betcha can't!" Recognizing his expression, his peers scattered. Belatedly did Teazer realize why as the little tom touched her on the shoulder with a shout of, "TAG! YOU'RE IT!" Before she had a chance to rationalize her actions, Rumpleteazer tore after his retreating form.

So passed the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon. Anytime one of the kittens sensed that sadness creeping over the older cat, they'd start up another game or activity, keeping her effectively distracted until they stopped for lunch and for several hours afterward.

"Alright!" Rumpleteazer finally conceded, "you win! I can't keep up with ya, at all." The six Jellicles had collapsed into a breathless, giggling pile of fur and limbs, and not for the first time.

"I'm pooped!" Jemima agreed between laughs. Tumblebrutus, the first to recover, did his best to get them back up and running about again, but fortunately, the twins came an rescued Rumpleteazer from the kittens' boundless energy.

Again, the calico found herself at ease in the mystics' presence as she spent the remaining afternoon and early evening hours with them, spying upon the others in the Junkyard from their view on the adjoining building.

When she returned to her den, at last, Rumpleteazer still had a smile upon her face and she was more than ready to collapse onto her bed and sleep until late the following day. She closed the door behind her, glancing briefly back towards the vanity as she shuffled to the couch cushion which served as her mattress.

The queen had continued towards her bed a moment before stiffening in realization, whirling about to face the makeshift piece of furniture. There, staring back at her, was the familiar face.

"'ave a good day?" it asked. "I must say, I felt a bit left out."

"You're not real," Rumpleteazer murmured, scrunching her eyes shut and opening them again. The image persisted.

A frown. "That's not very nice, y'know."

Hesitantly, she took a step closer, and so did he. "It's true," she spoke a little louder, trying to convince herself, "you can't be 'ere, 'cos... 'cos you're..."

"'Cos I'm what?"

"Dead." She'd had to mouth the word as her voice had suddenly failed her. It was right, her mind told her. After all, if Mun... if her brother really were alive, surely, he would have come back and someone else would have seen him. He was gone – she knew that – yet, part of her couldn't help but hope...

"Who told ya that?" he sounded upset, the very way he would have sounded if someone had told her a lie and she had believed them. But this wasn't a lie, was it?

"Ever'one... Munkus an' Skimble..."

"Well, they're wrong, now, aren't they?" Firm, matter-of-fact.

Rumpleteazer took a step back. "No..." she whispered, shaking her head slowly, uncertainly. "You're not 'ere, you..."

"I am 'ere, Teaze," he assured her, "I'm really 'ere."

"But..."

He looked hurt. "Don'tcha recognize you're own brother?"

Tears began to flow down her cheeks as she rushed up to him. "I missed you!"

0o0

Had any of the others visited her that night, they would have realized right away that things were sorely amiss with the young queen. But no one did, and Jellicles tend towards optimism, so Rumpleteazer's aberrant behavior continued unnoticed and unchecked...

0o0

_To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

0o0

A sharp gasp cut through the stillness, followed by the unconscious holding of breath. The tom raised his head to gaze across the small den. His sibling's unrest had woken him long before and he had known it was only a matter of time before she also awoke.

"Tanta," he spoke softly, relieved when she started breathing again.

"I'm sorry," Tantomile murmured, turning her own gaze towards him in the darkness. /_Did I wake you?/_

_/Need you ask?/_ he returned, knowing that she was fully aware of how her own restless slumber always affected him. _/What is it?/_

_/Something has gone awry. It has become brittle. I fear it may break./_

Coricopat frowned. "Who?" He could tell from the tone surrounding her words that it wasn't 'what'.

"You know it isn't that precise," Tantomile stated.

"But it is usually close enough."

The queen frowned down at her front paws.

_/Tantomile?/_ her brother prompted.

_/I do not wish to speak of it, Cori./_ Even for telepathy, the words were very quiet and soft. The tom doubted that he would have heard them if she'd spoken aloud. Coricopat had a pretty good idea who Tantomile's premonition concerned, but he would not pressure her into speaking about it. Occasionally, these presentiments – these feelings – of hers were wrong or did not take place for some time. Always, he knew, she hoped that not uttering them aloud would delay their happening.

So, he rested his head upon his paws and closed his eyes. "Try to rest, sister," he murmured soothingly.

"Good night, brother," Tantomile returned, laying back down on her own bed. _/Everlasting Cat watch over us all./_

0o0

Coricopat's muscles were beginning to ache and he wasn't even the one sitting so rigidly. He glanced over at his sister. Between the two of them, she had always been more attuned to others, whereas he had been more attuned to her. Especially when she was as apprehensive as she was at the moment. The tom had a theory about why his sister's moods seemed to affect him more than his affected her, but he felt it unwise to utter it aloud.

"Tanta..." he began.

"_What?_" Tantomile snapped, startled at the sudden interruption to whatever thoughts occupied her mind. Seeing her brother's hurt and confused expression, she sighed, forcing herself to relax. "I apologize. What is it?"

_/Maybe it would be quicker to go find Rumpleteazer,/_ Coricopat suggested. _/If she's distracted with something, it could be some time before she comes to the clearing again./_

Tantomile shook her head, though, not really in disagreement. "I haven't seen her in three days."

"Since your..." _/...dream./_ The tom had began the sentence verbally, but found himself stating the last word so that only his sister would hear.

_/It wasn't really a dream./_

"Electra said that they'd seen her," Coricopat reminded her, then frowned at his twin's reticence. _/Look, just track her and go speak to her before you go insane. Besides... my shoulders are really sore./_

The queen blinked in surprise. "Sore? Why would your..." Her eyes widened in realization. "Oh. Oh, Cori, I'm sorry. I didn't know I was so tense."

"I did," he smiled wryly.

_/Alright, I'll see if I can locate.../ _Tantomile trailed off as she jerked her gaze towards the far end of the clearing. Rising to her feet, she made her way over to the missing calico as she made her appearance, Coricopat trailing along behind her.

"Rumpleteazer," Tantomile greeted warmly, "how are you?"

Rumpleteazer gazed at them in mild surprise, as though she hadn't seen them approach. The younger cat seemed distracted, almost unable to focus or hold still. "'ello, Tanta, Cori," she returned brightly – _Too brightly,_ Coricopat thought – smiling at them. "I'm doin' alright. 'ow are you?"

"Well, thank you, though... I was a bit concerned when we didn't see you at all these last few days."

_/'A bit'?/_ Cori internally snorted, trying to inconspicuously stretch his poor shoulders.

Tantomile sent him the telepathic equivalent of a glare before asking, "Are you sure everything's alright?"

"Of course! I was jus'..." Rumpleteazer caught a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye, shaking his head slightly. "Just doin' a few jobs. Don't wanna get outta practice, y'know."

_/Tanta.../_

_/No, Cori./_ "So, nothing... unusual has happened? You haven't felt strange at all?"

Rumpleteazer wanted to squirm under the scrutiny of Tantomile's amber gaze. A short distance away, she could just spot him shaking his head again, this time more fervently. Part of her argued that keeping the secret from Tantomile and Coricopat didn't make sense, that given the circumstances, she shouldn't feel compelled to do so. Another part – now the greater – firmly declared that no one could know, that she couldn't tell anyone. He agreed with that part of her mind, so between the two of them, how could they possibly be wrong?

"Nothin's 'appened," the calico finally answered, proud at the composure she'd maintained, "I'm as well as I've ever been."

_/She hesitated too long,/_ Coricopat pointed out as Tantomile continued to speak with Rumpleteazer.

_/She was just trying to figure out why I was asking,/_ Tantomile returned.

_/You can't know that unless you read her mind./_

_/I will not betray her trust that way!/_

"Tanta, you're letting your emotions get in the way of doing what you should!" Coricopat shouted. It wasn't until he noticed that not only Rumpleteazer, but everyone else in the clearing was staring at him, that he realized he had done so aloud.

"Were you two arguing?" Teazer asked, looking from Coricopat to Tantomile. "Doing what? What were you talkin' about? Tanta?"

"Nothing, Teazer," Tantomile spoke soothingly. "It's just an argument between siblings..."

"You're lyin'. It's about me, isn't it?" the Cockney demanded, growing hysterical. "I already told ya, I was just pullin' a few jobs... There's nothing wrong with me – I'm NOT crazy!"

"Nobody is saying – _Rumpleteazer_!" the mystic queen called after her friend as she retreated. Turning, she fixed her brother with an icy glare.

"Tant -"

"Not. one. word," Tantomile growled. _/I'm not talking to you./_

0o0

_To be continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

0o0

Tantomile fumed atop one of the junk piles, though, much of her annoyance had long since abated. With a sigh, the queen finally acknowledged to herself that her brother was right. Rumpleteazer was her friend and she didn't want to hurt her, but she also had to admit that there was only one way to be certain if the calico queen was alright.

"I'll just take a quick glimpse," she whispered to herself as her conscience promised to bother her regardless of the result. With another sigh, she released her mind, seeking out Rumpleteazer's familiar aura. No sooner had the mystic located her friend than her mind was forcefully sucked in. Gasping in shock, she opened her eyes just as Coricopat approached her.

"Look, I know where you're coming from," he began, "but you seldom feel concern over someone for no reason. If you don't want to look into Rumpleteazer's mind, then I will. We don't need to argue like this, Tantomile, I'm your brother!"

"I know you are... _Mungo_," Tantomile responded.

"Mungo?" Coricopat echoed, giving his sibling a quizzical look. It was then that he noticed the vacant gleam to her amber eyes. Suddenly, he realized how he was able to say so much without interruption. Tantomile wasn't seeing their present corner of the Junkyard.

"_I just don't understand why I can't tell them,_" she uttered the words that were not her own in a way that was almost eery, causing her brother's fur to raise slightly.

"That can't be a good sign..." Coricopat murmured.

"_Because, Teaze," he responded. "It's jus' better this way, trust me."_

"_But, why, Mungo?" Rumpleteazer protested. "You 'aven't said why!"_

"_Because they won't believe you!"_

"_Why shouldn't they believe me?_" Cori listened to the words pouring from his sister's mouth, suspecting that the original conversation was no less one-sided. "_They're my friends – I can trust them!"_

"_More than you trust me?"_ Tantomile watched through the calico's eyes as she moved about her den. _"Do ya really trust a coupla freaks more than your own brother?"_

"_Don't you talk 'bout them that way!" Rumpleteazer whirled about to face her reflection in the vanity, picking up a pillow from the bed._

"Teazer, don't!" Tantomile shouted, jerking as she suddenly returned to herself.

"Tanta." Coricopat was already at her side, placing a steadying paw on her shoulder.

"Everlasting Cat, Cori," the queen murmured despondently, "we were right – I was right! Her mind is so tormented... It has found a way to allow her to continue her denial."

"What's that?" he asked, knowing that she needed to talk about what she had seen.

"She doesn't see her reflection, anymore. She sees her brother, instead."

"She's convinced Mungojerrie's still with her?"

Tantomile nodded. "But the delusion is about to be shattered. She'll be forced to face her grief." She turned a tortured gaze upon him. _/Cori, she's about to break./_

Before he could ask, a heart-rending scream pierced the air, echoing off the surrounding structures. Coricopat shot his sister a questioning look, but she only shook her head. Turning, he ran in the direction that several others were already headed: Rumpleteazer's den.

0o0

"No," Teazer sobbed, working frantically, "no, no, no..."

"Rumpleteazer?" There was a knock at the door. "Are you alright, dear?" Receiving no answer, Jennyanydots entered the den followed by Jellylorum and Munkustrap. Rumpleteazer was down on all fours, desperately trying to piece together the shattered pieces of her vanity mirror, cutting her paws in the process.

"Good Heaviside, Teazer! What are you doing?" Jellylorum exclaimed as she and Jenny moved forward to try to pull the young queen off the floor.

"NO!" Rumpleteazer cried, pulling away from them to continue her hopeless attempt to put the looking glass back together. "I've gotta fix it... 'elp me fix it!"

"Teazer, it's broken – we can get you a new mirror," Jenny soothed as more and more worried Jellicles gathered in and around the den.

"You don't understand! 'e can't get out – you gotta 'elp me fix it. 'e's trapped!"

"Who's trapped?" Munkustrap asked the hysterical queen as murmurs passed through the gathered cats.

"Mungo!" Teazer responded tearfully. "'e's in the mirror. I... I didn't mean to break it. It was an accident – I just didn't wanna listen to 'im talkin' bad 'bout them. It was just a pillow. I didn't think... Please, Munkus, Jenny – you gotta 'elp me!"

"Teazer," Jellylorum spoke softly, tears filling her own eyes as she placed a gentle paw on the younger calico's shoulder. "Kitten, it's not your brother you saw in the mirror. It's your reflection – you saw yourself."

"You're wrong!" the Cockney said as Munkustrap and Alonzo finally pulled her out of the pile of broken glass. "I can't leave 'im there!"

"Rumpleteazer," Jenny told her, her own heart breaking in light of the young queen's hopeless denial, "Mungojerrie's gone. Your brother isn't here, anymore."

"No!" Teazer screamed, fighting to escape the toms' hold on her. "You're lying! 'e isn't dead – I saw 'im. _Everlastin' Cat_, why in 'eaviside are you treatin' me this way? You're wrong! 'e isn't dead... my brother wouldn't leave me this way..." Her frame suddenly went limp as she stopped struggling and gave herself over to heart-broken sobs. "Mungo isn't gone... 'e can't be – I saw 'im... I saw 'im..."

Coricopat stood in the doorway, numbly observing as Rumpleteazer's grief was laid bare. Tantomile had been right, yet again, Rumpleteazer's delusion – in fact, Rumpleteazer herself – had been shattered.

0o0

"How is she?"

Coricopat looked up in surprise. Tantomile hadn't spoke since she'd discovered how bad Rumpleteazer's state of mind was almost three days before. "Distant," he answered. "Numb. She seems to have retreated... into herself. Jennyanydots says that she doesn't really respond or show any will of her own. She just does as she's told."

"That doesn't sound much like the Teazer I know," Tantomile stated. The queen's tone may have been matter-of-fact, but the tom knew there was emotional turmoil beneath it. Her next words confirmed this. _/It's my fault./_

_/Don't think that,/_ he chided.

_/But if I hadn't been so stubborn, one of us might have known.../_

_/And it might not have done any good, anyway. Sister, you can't save someone from him or herself. We did everything we could./_

"Except read her mind," Tantomile pointed out.

"I'm not convinced it would have helped at all," Coricopat said. "I think Rumpleteazer still would have chosen to run from her grief."

Amber eyes met identical amber for a moment, one pair full of self-blame, the other, reassurance. Tantomile was the first to look away. _/It's my fault.../_

0o0

_To be continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

0o0

He trotted along at an energy-conserving pace, still far more graceful than most despite the limp observable in his left hind leg. As his surroundings became more familiar, the calico tom pressed himself to move faster.

Three months. It had been three months since he'd been attacked by a Pollicle and nearly killed for his momentary inattention. And he would have died, he knew, if some humans hadn't found him and rushed him to one of their animal healers. In fact, the tom was very grateful to the two-legs for all but one thing: they had taken him with them – to a different place, a city miles away. Once he was finally able to make his escape, it had taken him weeks to get this far.

Now, he was almost home. Soon, he would see his tribe again; his family, his friends, his _sister_. No one in the world looked up to him like his younger sibling, and he sorely missed her bright smile and contagious laughter.

"Rumpleteazer," he murmured aloud, pausing a moment to rest, "I'm coming 'ome."

0o0

The kittens lay in a listless heap, as though the energy had been leached from them. Etcetera batted distractedly at Tumble's tail, giving a short, halfhearted purr every time it twitched. Pouncival lay on his back, staring with boredom into the empty sky as Jemima gazed, unseeing, across the clearing. Electra and Victoria were sprawled on their sides, back-to-back, each contemplating something only they could see.

"How long do you think everyone's gonna stay sad?" Pouncival asked, breaking their silence. Even the older cats milling about the clearing were rather quiet.

"I dunno," Cetty replied giving up her lifeless attack on Tumble's unmoving tail. "'Til something good happens, I guess."

"Obsequies are always sad," Victoria stated.

"We've only been to the one," Tumble pointed out.

Electra sighed. "I think Teazer will always be sad," she said. "I heard Jenny say she never talks, anymore. Never smiles, never cries. Just sits there."

"I miss Teazer and Mungo," Jemima whispered, and the others all murmured their agreement.

"How long do you suppose the kittens will be so listless?" Demeter questioned aloud, watching them from atop the tire.

"Probably as long as everyone else is," Munkustrap responded. "Facing the death of someone they know at their age can't be easy. I'm sure they'll bounce back, though. It just might take awhile."

The queen nodded. "Wish I could say the same for Rumpleteazer," she said quietly.

Munkustrap gave a thin, cheerless smile. "So do I."

From her place among her peers, Jemima suddenly let out a frightened screech. A glance in the direction which she still stared revealed the reason why. Entering the clearing across from the kittens was a calico-colored tom. He walked with a slight limp and the tip of his right ear was missing. There was bald strip down his right shoulder and the fur along his rear flanks failed to fully conceal the scars that had been carved into his flesh.

His appearance wasn't what scared the kitten, though. It was the fact that he looked like the very tom whose obsequy they had held mere days before. Watching the newcomer for but a moment, Munkustrap was convinced that this was no battle-scarred lookalike, nor was it a ghost. It was Mungojerrie, in the flesh. _Alive._

"Well," Mungojerrie joked, taking in all the startled and shocked stares he was garnering, "not exactly the welcome 'ome I was expectin'."

Munkustrap was the first to recover, leaping down from his place beside Demeter to approach the long-lost Jellicle. "Mungo..." he uttered, his tone incredulous.

"Las' time I checked," Mungo returned with a smile. He knew there was an explanation for the way everyone was responding to his arrival, so he awaited it more or less patiently.

"Well, we – that is... It's just," the tabby stammered. "We thought you were dead."

Mungojerrie sat back on his haunches as his back knees gave out beneath him. It was his turn to stare in surprise. "_Dead_?"

The word sounded strange associated to himself. Naturally, he'd had several close calls over the years, particularly during his time working for Macavity, but never had he truly thought he was about to die. _Until that dim alley three months ago..._ The Cockney felt a knot form in the pit of his stomach.

"Where's my sister?"

"She's at Jenny's," Munkustrap answered, catching the other tom by the arm as he turned to go. "Mungo, Rumpleteazer – she didn't take your... loss very well."

"I wouldn't expect she would – thinkin' I'm dead!"

"No, she... _really_ didn't take it well."

"She's worked 'erself into a state, then, right? Bit depressed? Feelin' lost, maybe?" Mungojerrie guessed. "Well, I'm back, now. She'll be fine."

Munkustrap removed his paw, his expression a combination of sympathy and guilt Mungo had never seen on his face before. "I hope you're right," he spoke softly, almost as though he hardly dared to let the words be heard.

Mungojerrie ran between junk piles despite his limp and the fatigue from his long journey home. He had to reach Rumpleteazer, to let her know that he was alive, to relieve her of whatever grief news of his death might have brought.

Jennyanydots was just exiting the den as he approached, slowing to allow himself to catch his breath. "_Mungojerrie_?" she whispered in disbelief.

"I'm real," he replied. "Is Teazer inside?" The gumbie cat nodded, wearing that same look of utter shock that he'd just witnessed in the clearing. He paused before passing her to enter the den. "'ow is she?"

Tears formed in those gentle, mothering eyes. "Broken," she answered, that one word saying more than any long-winded explanation ever could. She gave his shoulder a gentle pat, before wordlessly moving away.

Mungojerrie limped silently into the dwelling. Rumpleteazer sat in the corner, staring fixedly at a spot on the floor. A lump formed in the tom's throat. _What had happened to her?_ His sister had never sat so still before, never looked so... lifeless.

"Teazer..?" he murmured uncertainly, breaking the burdened silence which seemed to surround the younger calico like a shroud.

Slowly – slower than he had ever seen her move – she raised her head to look at him. She stared at him for a moment from across the dimly lit room before suddenly bursting into tears.

"'ey," Mungo spoke soothingly, quickly moving to her side, "it's alright. I'm 'ere. Aw, Teaze – please don't cry..."

"Y-you're not real!" Rumpleteazer cried, sobbing into his chest as he wrapped her in his arms. "Everlastin' Cat, you're not real. I've gone totally mad, 'aven't I? Now, I'm seein' ya without the mirror..."

Mungo knew nothing about a mirror, as he hadn't actually given anyone the opportunity to tell him what had happened in his absence. What he did know, however, was that his beloved younger sister was in pain.

"That's not true," he told her, "I'm 'ere, Teazer. You aren't imaginin' things – I'm really 'ere."

The queen stopped crying as abruptly as she had started, pulling away from him to gaze up into his face. Her green eyes were full of an anguish and heartache Mungojerrie felt he could only begin to fathom. She reached a paw towards him, stopping just short of touching his cheek, before wrapping that arm about her chest as though to hold it together.

"That's what you said las' time," she informed him. Mungojerrie watched, horrified, as she returned her gaze to that spot on the floor. His own sister didn't think he was real. So trapped was she in her grief, that she didn't trust her own senses, anymore. Jenny's answer to his previous query echoed through his mind: _broken._ Rumpleteazer was broken.

His sister made no response as he once again encompassed her in his arms, pressing her head against his shoulder as he fought back the tempest of emotion that threatened to overwhelm him.

It was all his fault.

"I'll save you," Mungo vowed as tears escaped his own eyes. "If it's the last thing I do, I'm gonna make ya better."

Rumpleteazer stared silently at the floor.

0o0

**_End._**

* * *

_**A/N:** *hides behind a shield* Now, before any of ya'll stone me, that was the very conclusion I had planned from the story's start. Angst/Tragedy, remember? That said, I might do a sequel, someday - though, I'm not about to make any promises._

_As far as other stories are concerned, the next Cats tale I plan to work on will be _Dumb Luck_, which is a companion piece (though, not a direct sequel) to _Elder Son_. It will told from Admetus' point of view, and will overlap a bit with the events of _Elder Son_. It may be some time before it makes an appearance, however, as my muse has jerked my attention back to other fandoms, once again. How long will it be? Dunno - again, no promises, as my muse is horribly flighty._

_Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoyed the story, despite the, um, tragic ending. Either way, be sure to tell me your thoughts, as I do not possess the novelty of being able to reading minds._

_Regards,  
~Dream*_


End file.
